


Written in Ink

by InfiniteSoul



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M, implied Mikorei, or at least ill try my best to make it fluff, tattoo artist!fushimi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteSoul/pseuds/InfiniteSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the news of his shift leader having gotten recently engaged, his co-workers at the tattoo shop he works at decided it was a great idea to hold a congratulatory party to celebrate. One of them suggested to buy flowers for her, and as he visits the new flower shop that opened up just across the street a week ago, Fushimi finds a certain reason to keep going back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay i finally got this out T_T Im sorry that this chapter is a little rough, i feel like its not very good, but i did actually go back and actually edit it this time, so it should be somewhat decent. I tried to have everything go at a fairly even pace but im not really sure if it worked, so if someone could let me know if i need to slow down some, that would be great. Anyways, this was an idea i originally had, that my friend moonlightcalls helped me sort out and make a plot for, and then i came back and changed about half of what we set up xD. But major thanks to them! Please feel free to leave a comment, ill get to them when I can! And thank you for reading this, i hope you all like it! 
> 
> I also had no idea this chapter would end up being this long. Jesus guys, im really sorry.

"Welcome!"

The florally aroma wafted up around him, invading his senses the moment he stepped inside. The sweet, almost pungent smell of flowers was nearly overpowering, but not unpleasant. 

Fushimi didn't want to be here.

If he could've found a way out of walking the fifty feet across the street and into the doors of the flower shop that had opened up last week, he would have. But unfortunately, his shift leader had gotten engaged recently.

The entire shop had been in an uproar of celebration when she'd walked in just the other day and announced it while he'd been working on a touch-up.  _Some_ one had shouted so damn loud he'd just about screwed up the tattoo, more than it already was, and he had had half a mind to stab Hidaka in the eye for it. 

Irritated, he'd sent a glare over his shoulder only to find his supervisor standing in the middle of four of the guys who'd been working that day, a deep blush and happy smile on her face as tears threatened to spill over. 

He'd paused for a second, blinking in surprise before he'd sighed and slid his headphones on, trying to make quick work of the stupid shark some guy had needed fixed. The original had been poorly done, and there was only so much he could do to fix something that bad within the amount of time the guy had paid for, but whatever. As long as it got him his earnings for the day, he didn't care.  

It had been about twenty minutes after Awashima had come into work and announced her engagement to everyone that he finally managed to find a chance to step away, and his client had left, somehow pleased and with fifty bucks missing from his wallet. She seemed to have collected herself within the amount of time it had taken Fushimi to finish, and was setting up her own station for the day with small remnants of a blush still hovering on her cheeks. A happy gleam had settled in her eyes, but also a spark of relief as well.

He'd been a little hesitant at first, but eventually picked himself up and made his way towards her. He'd paused for a second before opening his mouth, and then; 

_"Awashima," he muttered._

_She blinked, turning to face him with questioning eyes._

_"Yes, Fushimi?"_

_"... Congratulations."_

Her eyes went wide at his words, but he didn't miss the tears that had suddenly started to resurface as her eyes begun to grow red. She tried to duck away to hide her face, but it didn't hide the tear drops he'd certainly seen run over her cheeks. But through the tears, the biggest smile he'd seen her make was spread over her lips, and she thanked him.

He'd nodded then and shuffled awkwardly on his feet for a few seconds, not really sure if anything else was expected of him. After a moment of realizing his role was done, he'd decided it had been time to head home.

He'd planned on just simply congratulating her and then getting back on with his life, but his co workers seemed to have had different plans. The very next day, Akiyama had walked up to him when it had just been the two of them. Benzai had gone to lunch and Fuse had left for the day, not to mention they hadn't had any customers since earlier that morning, and even then the customer they had only wanted a some sort of nose piercing done, and Akiyama had taken care of that in less than ten minutes. So it had been fairly simple for his coworker to steal his attention for a little while.

_"Hey Fushimi-san, everyone is planning on getting gifts for Awashima to congratulate her on her engagement. We each wanted to get her something to show her our support, but Fuse told me earlier that you and Gotou were the only ones who didn't know about everyone getting gifts for her, so I thought it was a good time to bring it up," he explained._

_Fushimi simply clicked his tongue in response. Annoying. He'd done enough, right?_

_It didn't seem like Akiyama had liked that too much though. His lips turned down into a displeased frown, his tone exasperated as he said, "You should at least get her_  some _thing_ , _no one is getting anything all that expensive, so it's okay, right? I mean, if you cant think of anything in particular you'd like to get for her, a flower shop opened up across the street just recently. No one's getting her any flowers, so that should be easy enough, right?"_

And that was how Fushimi found himself standing in the doorway of a certain flower shop, across a certain street, across from a certain place he worked at. 

He wanted to leave. Unfortunately for him though, his boss was working today, and he knew about everyone at Scepter 4's little plan to surprise his supervisor with their small arrangement of gifts for later today. Apparently everyone had decided to make it today, when she had a closing shift at the tattoo parlor by herself, and they knew it was one of the slowest nights out of the week. She usually only did paperwork on days like this anyways, since sometimes his boss decided he didn't have to busy himself with things like that and typically left them for her to do instead. 

So here he was, standing inside the flower shop across the street with only forty minutes until she came in for her shift, and his boss with the knowing smile locking the door to the shop on the other side. Fushimi clicked his tongue, thinking how petty it was of him to lock the door when he had already come all the way over here. Apparently, he'd better return with something nice if he wanted to be kept out of the chill of the evening air. 

Sighing, he stepped inside the small flower shop completely and let the door close softly behind him. He shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to warm them from the cool autumn air that had started to set in recently and started his look around.

The woman who had welcomed in him gave him a kind smile from where she stood behind the counter, a large bundle of what appeared to be tiger lilies clasped in her arms. "Let me know if I can help you find anything dear, I just need to set these down real fast," she said, shrugging the bundle of flowers she held in her arms as a way to motion to them. Fushimi just nodded.

"Sure."

She smiled warmly once more. "I'll be right back then!" And with that she turned and dipped into the doorway just behind the counter, slipping past a silky red looking curtain that seemed to be substituted in place of a door. 

The rest of the shop was decorated in much of the same color, but it was elegant in a way that made the entire shop seem to flow with a certain kind of personality. On the left hand side of the shop was a varying array of roses. They were arranged from shades as pure as white, to dark as red. The next spread of flowers was a similar sort of pattern, but went from white to almost a peachy sort of color and then yellow. In the far corner just beyond the display of roses, was a corner that harbored a mixed set of flower arrangements that were meant to be bought along with the glass vases they were held in. Fushimi knew he'd probably be spending a fortune, but that was probably where he'd end up looking in the end. 

He glanced down at his watch. He still had about thirty-five minutes until Awashima was supposed to show up for work. He could spend a little time looking around. 

Taking a few minutes to observe the flowered arrangements in the corner, Fushimi walked past the back of the store, which had a mixed variety of cards, chocolates and displays of single flowers for sale. The single flowers weren't too expensive, and he was honestly thinking about buying one for this troublesome errand right now-

Just then the door chimed and a small group of what appeared to be four high school girls entered the store, a slight breeze following them in until the door was gently shut behind them. Immediately the sounds of hushed chattering could be heard among them.

"...You sure?...don't know...he might be...saw him yesterday!....hah?!"

Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned away. He tried to ignore them, but to his frustration, they wasted no time at all and moved towards the back of the store where he was. Two of them simply glanced at him, one stared and the last seemed determined to find something. He stepped out of their way, muttering how annoying high schooler's were before moving back towards the front of the shop. The girls were talking in hushed voices that still manged to carry all the way over to him. Somehow he could hear them even more clearly than before, and Fushimi tsked in annoyance. 

"Are you really _really_ sure though?"

"I don't know, go ask the lady that's working!"

"But isn't she his sister or something, that would be weird."

"Oh my god, just pick a flower to give him already, I want to go home."

"But-!"

Fushimi glanced over to the corner of the store, slight curiosity grabbing at him. Whoever they were talking about seemed to be someone related to the lady who worked here, and by the looks of it, the girl that had had that determined gleam in her eyes was having a hard time picking out at flower to give this person. Did the person she was buying it for work here? Fushimi snorted.

_How lame, picking out something for someone who works in the same shop as the thing you're gonna give them. Stupid._

That was when the lady from before emerged from the red silked curtain, glanced around, smiled at the girls in the corner, half of whom shied away nervously, before she settled her gaze back onto Fushimi.

"Oh good, you're still here! Sorry about that, I couldn't find any room for those stupid flowers in the back. Was there something I could help you find today?" She asked, brushing her hands off on her apron as she made her way around the check-out counter and towards him. 

"No, I'm fine-" he started, but was interrupted by the small sound of the door chiming once again.

"Ahh, jeez it's cold out there.." 

 Fushimi sighed in irritation, ready to turn to give whoever had walked through the door a glare for interrupting him. But before he could, he heard a small squeal behind him. 

"Look, that's him! I told you he'd come!"

"Hurry up already, pick a flower!"

Ahh, so the guy those girls had been waiting for had finally come? Interesting.

The door closed for a third time, and it was when he heard the rhythmic sound of footsteps moving towards his direction did Fushimi finally turn to get a look at him. 

This guy was unexpectedly short, with short red hair that peaked out from underneath a black beanie. For some reason, he was wearing a pair of shorts that dropped just below his knees, no matter how cold it was starting to get outside. Other than that, he was wearing a deep red hoodie, the zipper pulled down just enough to reveal a sharp set of collar bones. And if what Fushimi could see through that hoodie of his, he appeared to be a little more on the muscular side, or at least slightly more than Fushimi himself was. 

"Hey mom, I'm back."

That gave Fushimi a start. He turned to look at the woman who had stopped besides him, knowing she was the only one he could possibly be referring to. 

Just as he predicted, the woman smiled warmly at him. "Just give me a minute with this customer, alright? Hurry up and put your apron on too, we have some other customers who might need some assistance later," she said, glancing at the girls in back out of the corner of her eyes. One of the girls in particular had gone bright red, much to Fushimi's amusement. 

The shorty turned and gave Fushimi a glance over. His amber eyes trailed up his thin frame, looking over his pair of black combat boots, jeans, and beige pea coat he'd recently grown attached to. It was when their eyes finally met though, did he finally stop. And a very faint and barely noticeable blush settled over his cheeks, much to Fushimi's surprise. 

_Interesting._

But just as soon as it had appeared, it vanished as the other turned his head away with a deep scowl on his face, scoffed once, and then started to make his way behind the counter and into the back room, when he finally noticed the group of girls in the back. Immediately his face turned bright red. The girls were all looking at him, smiling while one of them offered a polite wave. He let out a stuttered hello before retreating into the back.

If nothing else, Fushimi's curiosity had definitely been caught. 

"Sorry about that," the woman sighed, once again turning to him with another happy smile. "You said you didn't need help finding anything?"

His eyes were no longer on her, instead trained on that red curtain that soundlessly fell back into place. 

"No, I'm fine. I was just looking."

"Okay, just let me know if you need any help at all," she said, glancing over to the group of girls who had finally decided on which flower to buy and were standing by the check out counter patiently. A few of them were giving Fushimi an odd look, but he didn't care. It wasn't like he wasn't used to it, with all the piercings he had on his ears and the tattoos that were covered by the sleeves of his coat. 

While the woman started to ring up the single flower the blushing girl had finally picked out, a single red rose - seriously, all that time for something so simple and basic - Fushimi made his way back to the arranged bouquets in the corner. He reached out and grabbed the one full of white lilies and blue snap dragons he'd found earlier. The price wasn't too bad, so these would have to do.

"H-here!" a sudden voice stuttered out. Fushimi turned, confused, until he saw the short red haired kid behind the counter, no longer with his beanie or jacket on. Instead, they had been replaced with a dark green sweater and the same type of apron his supposed mother seemed to be wearing.

The girl that had bought the rose was holding it out to him, her head turned down and a deep blush settled on her face. But it was nowhere near as deep as the flushed face of the boy she was trying to give it to. 

"W-w-what?!" 

She flinched, pausing for a moment, as if trying to gather her courage, and held out the flower to him more insistently. "P-please accept this!"

"E-eh!?"

The scene was almost painful to watch. He was making a fool out of both of them at this rate. Fushimi sighed, but a small smirk tugged at the edges of his lips. 

The girl had to practically shove the single flower into the guys chest before he finally reached out and took the flower from her. It was clear that he'd thought he'd be out of the woods now, if the relief in his eyes was anything to go by, but when he glanced back up at her, she was staring at him expectantly, her face bright red. 

He seemed at a loss for a moment, then suddenly his eyes widened and as he clutched the flower to his chest, leaned over, and bowed to her. "T-t-thank you v-very much!"

His voice was too loud, but it seemed to please her, and a joyed smile graced her features.  She shuffled from foot to foot now, obviously hesitating to speak the next few words Fushimi knew were going to come.

He clicked his tongue. He didn't have time for this.

Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance when the numbers read 4:07 PM. He was already late, and with a quick glance across the street, he could already see Gotou walking into the store with a small wrapped gift tucked in his elbow. 

"Would y-you like to go see a movie w-with me tomorrow night?" a hushed voice asked, and a rather loud scream of shock quickly followed. 

"H-huh!? A m-movie? W-w-wait, you mean j-just the two of us?"

He was panicking, and no matter how much fun it was to watch a total virgin get flustered over being asked out on a date, Fushimi did _not_ have the time for this right now. 

Just as the girl gave a shy nod, he walked up behind her and stared pointedly at the red head behind the counter. "While this is great and all, I need to buy these. I don't have the time to wait around for a stupid high school girl love confession to finally get somewhere right now, I'm already running late because of this," he said lazily.

The little red head's face was a mix of relief and irritation, while the girl who had given him the flower swiveled around at the sound of Fushimi's words, raged disbelief and embarrassment clear in her expression. "Hey- !"

"A-ah right, sorry about that," the other male apologized, trying to hide his own irritation behind a forced smile. Fushimi let out a light snort, but was fairly positive that the anger wasn't because he'd interrupted. "I can ring you up real fast."

Fushimi brushed past the girl carelessly and nearly pushed her out of the way, much to her annoyance. She was fuming, and it was hilarious, but one of her friends pulled on her arm before she could say anything more. 

"Come on, we need to go back, it's already after four o'clock. Your mom is gonna kill us if we don't hurry home!"

She glanced down to a small watch on her wrist, her eyes flying open when she realized how late it had gotten. "Crap! Oh no - "

A little beeping sound distracted him from the girls' conversation behind him, and he blinked when he realized the red head was trying his best to make it seem like it was still going to be a while to ring him up, but his hands were shaking so much he hardly needed to pretend. A small piece of white caught his eye then, and he glanced down to a small name tag clipped to the front of his apron. 'Yata' is what it read.

Fushimi smirked. He could still feel the presence of the group of girls behind him, trying to wait him out as Yata rung up the bouquet of flowers for him.

"Come _on_ , we need to go!"

"I know, but - !"

"Just come back tomorrow, we seriously need to leave!"  

Two of the girls sighed, looked at each other, and walked out of the store. The girl who had given Yata the flower and the one who was trying to convince her to leave were slowly making their way towards that direction as well, but the one kept looking over her shoulder, as if still waiting for an answer. Yata glanced up that them as they started to leave, face going completely red and went to open his mouth when he saw her eyes on him, but the girl jerked away from her friend and bowed to him before he could respond.

"Please think about it! I'll be waiting around Shizume Park at six tomorrow night if you would like to go!" And with that she turned and bolted out of the shop, leaving her friend behind in a confused daze until she sighed and left as well, offering Yata a small wave, and then was gone. 

The second the door was shut, a groan of relief met Fushimi's ears, and he turned to find Yata slumped over the register. "Ah man, what was that all about?"

"Seemed like you acting like a complete virgin to me," he mumbled, leaning down in front of the counter to observe the display of snack foods they had. A certain wrapper caught his eye, and he reached out to grab two energy bars and set them next to the flowers.

" _Haa?!_ What was that!?" 

"What?" he challenged, giving him a mocking smile. "You gonna tell me you're not? After seeing that, there's no way you're _not_ a virgin."

Yata's eyebrows drew forward, anger causing him to slam his hand down onto the counter. "What the hell, bastard! No one asked you!" 

"He~h." He leaned over the counter top, slightly smirking. "So you aren't going to deny it then?" 

"Sh-shut up!" Yata snatched up the energy bars Fushimi had picked and pulled out a small hand-sized scanner, furiously pressing the button each time he had to scan the bars before nearly slamming them back down next to the flowers. 

Fushimi wanted to be upset that the idiot had nearly crushed his dinner for the night, but he found the flustered anger a little amusing. Instead of replying, he just shrugged.

"I almost pity that poor girl, she was trying so hard, despite the flower she gave you was from your own shop, but still. Such wasted effort, but what should you expect from a virgin?"

At this point Yata's fists were clenched, anger boiling in his amber eyes. "You - are you trying to pick a fight or something?! Shut the hell up already!"

He pulled away and a displeased sound with his tongue, shoving his hands back into his pockets and pulled out his phone. "Whatever." He lit up the screen once more. He glared at the time. At this point he was going to walk in when no one else was there. 

"Besides," Yata started, reaching below the register to grab a small bag, but stopped when Fushimi waved it off, "weren't you saying you were running late for something?"

Fushimi smirked again, shoving his phone back into his pocket and reached for his wallet. "I am, but it wouldn't really matter if I go or not. You were having such a hard time, it was painful to look at. Someone had to do _something_ , and it sure as hell wasn't going to be you, being the virgin that you are." He scoffed. "Can't even accept a present from a girl without freezing, really, are you an idiot?"

Yata just stared at him. "I was actually going to say thanks for that, but since you're being an asshole about it, I've changed my mind. Can't you just drop it already?"

Fushimi just hummed and handed him his credit card. "We'll see."

The red head gave an irritated sigh, taking the card and running it through his register before handing it back. "Why are you such a dick?"

" _Misaki!"_

The enraged shriek made both of them jump, and Fushimi saw the very moment when Yata's eyes grew round with dreaded fear and his face paled. Each of them turned at the exact same moment when the lady from before - who had now been established as Yata's mother - emerged from the backroom with a simply murderous look on her face.

If he'd been in a rush to leave before, he definitely was now.

As soon as he saw the receipt pop out, Fushimi snatched up the flowers and his late night dinner and turned to leave, much to Yata's horror.

"Wait, no, mom, it's not what it looks like, he was - hey! Where are you going!?"

Fushimi didn't even spare a single glance back as he reached the door, raised one hand in a half-assed wave and said, "Sorry, I'm running late for something."

" _Like hell you are!_ Get back here you asshole - !"

" _Misaki_ , _what_ did I just hear you say?!"

"Wait, mom, hold on - !" was the last thing Fushimi heard as the door closed behind him and he emerged into the chilled evening air. 

He frowned when the cold hit his skin. He looked down at the flowers, knowing that he'd have to get them inside quickly so that it wouldn't hurt them. He didn't bother walking the thirty feet to the crosswalk, instead he just took a quick glance both ways and started across the street. And he had only made it halfway when it finally hit him. A smile stretched across his lips. 

_Misaki, huh?_

 

\- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

 

He'd arrived twenty minutes late, and he'd had to apologize to Awashima through a locked door while standing in the freezing cold before he'd been forgiven and let inside. Akiyama and Hidaka hadn't been very happy he'd been so late when he had got off work just half an hour before the scheduled time to meet up, but whatever. The annoying part had been the knowing smile on his boss's face when he'd let him back into the shop. 

The congratulations party had been short, but that hadn't stopped anyone from enjoying themselves any less. Awashima had been surprised at first, but the happiness that had shone in her eyes made it clear how delighted she'd been.  

Everyone had brought something. Fushimi had, somehow, been the first person to give her her gift, and she'd looked just as shocked as she had the other day. She'd thanked him regardless though, and shortly after that everyone else had stepped forward to present their gifts.

Apparently, Fuse had taken it upon himself to bring four six-pack cases of beer with him when he arrived, along with his gift, and even though he'd tried to stumble into the store holding all of that by himself, Enomoto had had to rush over and help him carry them in in fear of Fuse dropping and breaking the cans open. Fushimi wished he'd actually been there to see that.

Akiyama had been right when he'd said no one else was bringing flowers. Gotou, who Fushimi had later found out had been the first to arrive, had brought with him a large box of expensive chocolates, half of which had red bean paste in them. Almost everyone had recoiled away from the package upon seeing that, but Awashima had been delighted, and a smile broke out onto her usually stern face.

Kamo had taken it upon himself to buy a pair of tickets for a two day hot spring trip. Fushimi had wondered how much he'd actually spent on those tickets, but Kamo had somehow found a way to justify his gift with words no one else could really argue with.

"In preparing for a wedding, stress will begin to take its toll. If you and your fiance find yourselves in that situation, please feel free to use these whenever the moment arises."

The moment of awkward silence had hovered for a little longer than usual, or at least until Awashima had tucked the tickets back into their envelope. "Thank you, Kamo. We will be sure to enjoy these when the time comes."

He'd nodded, offered a small smile and went to sit in his work space he shared with Domyouji, who was on vacation at the moment and was unable to attend.

During the time the rest of the shop was busy handing Awashima her gifts, Fushimi had opened up a page in one of his sketchbooks and begun to work on a piece he needed to have done in the next three days. He kept to his work and took a beer when one was offered to him, occasionally flicking his eyes up once he heard the crinkling of wrapping come to a stop and he got to see what everyone else had brought her. 

Akiyama had bought what appeared to be incense of some kind, paired with some bath salts and bath bombs. Hidaka had decided it had been a good idea to buy her a tub of red bean ice cream, and sometime during the evening it had started to melt. Awashima started taking the remaining gifts with the tub tucked away in her elbow and started to dutifully eat as much of the ice cream as she could. Fuse had given her a bottle of wine he'd apparently found out she'd liked some time ago, and Enomoto had handed her a congratulations card with a gift card of $50 to a nearby mall. 

When it was Munakata's turn, he handed her a card, gave her a warm smile, and said that on top of what was inside the card, she would be getting a much earned raise to her paycheck from now on. Awashima had looked a little put out at first, but once she opened the card and had a look at its contents her eyes went wide. She'd then closed the card and thanked him the same way as she had everyone else, but there was a slight waver to her voice.

It peaked Fushimi's curiosity, but it was none of his concern.

Munakata on the other hand, held that knowing smile he always did.

The rest of the night sort of dragged on after that. Everyone had just sat around for a while to keep Awashima company until her shift ended, drinking beer and telling jokes and stories. Fushimi stayed for a little while, working on the pieces he needed to have done during the upcoming week. 

It was around seven o'clock when he'd figured he'd had enough of all the mindless chat he wasn't even partaking in, and packed up his stuff to leave when Munakata needed to use the restroom. It had either been then or never. 

Awashima hadn't seemed offended in the slightest, and got up to show him to the door. She'd actually stepped outside with him, and he paused in confusion. She simply gave him another of her warm, but rare, smiles.

"Thank you, Fushimi. I enjoyed the flowers you brought me," she spoke softly into the cool evening air, as if afraid to break the calm silence. 

Fushimi stared at her for a moment, then turned his gaze away and glanced across the street. "... It was nothing."

She smiled.

"Also, thank you for staying with us a while tonight. It wouldn't have been the same with both you and Domyouji gone." 

His lips turned down into a small scowl. "I only stayed because I was forced to..." he mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

It had been true though. Akiyama had been relentless in forcing him to come, even going as far as to involve his boss. Munakata had taken up the challenge with little hesitation, had pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and had given his signature bastard smile. 

_"I believe there was a woman that walked in just the other day looking for you Fushimi-kun. If I remember correctly, she was also asking for your phone number, which I have stored conveniently in my own -"_

_"I'll go."_

And that had been that. For some reason, people had always seemed to think it was a good idea to come in _while he was working_ and try asking him out on dates. It happened more often than he was comfortable with, and dammit if some of the women weren't persistent enough to try more than once. He'd just learned to go hide in the backroom until someone told them he wasn't there for the day, and left. 

He shivered just thinking about it.

"Still," Awashima sighed, pulling him back to the present as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned to face the street with him. "I'm glad you came."

This was an odd situation. She didn't usually thank people for trivial things like this. For her to show him out the door was a strange occurrence in and of itself, too. But it was when he turned to face her and give her a sharp reply, the words died in his throat. 

Her eyes were filled with warmth. A warmth so deep, happiness had seeped into every feature of her flawless face. She looked so content, so peaceful, he couldn't bring himself to say anything to dampen the mood. 

"... I'm glad you liked them," he muttered, and when he got a look of confusion in return, he 'tsked' and said, "The flowers."

She blinked in realization just as her arms dropped to her sides.

"Oh. Yes, they were beautiful."

Fushimi couldn't help the small bit of satisfaction that rose up inside him at that.

A sudden sigh escaped her lips though, and she took a small step towards him, reached up and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He blinked in surprise and looked over to see her staring at him, her eyes calm and full of happiness, but a set determination in them as well.

"Thank you, Fushimi-kun." 

They simply met each others gaze for long, several moments, neither one of them willing to break the air of understanding that had arose between them. Fushimi himself hadn't realized how important this entire little thing really was to her until this very moment.

In the end, he was glad he'd come, too.

Awashima sighed, squeezed his shoulder ever so gently, and stepped away, moving back toward the shop. "Have a good night, Fushimi-kun. Don't forget you have the open shift again tomorrow."

He watched her step inside Scepter 4, and only when the door had closed behind her did he make another little 'tsk' as he started his trek home. 

"Like I would forget something like that..."

He made it halfway down the block when he dared a glance over his shoulder at the shop across the street. The light was still on. He paused, a sudden curiosity as to when the flower shop closed at night started to dwell within him, but when he thought about walking back home even later than he already was, he knew his curiosity would have to be sated another day. He was exhausted, and didn't know how much more he had left in him before he'd finally collapse.

Only getting 6 hours of sleep for the past four days didn't really help with that either.

He shoved his hands into his pockets. Maybe if he actually got some sleep tonight, he could stop by after work tomorrow. 

Irritation started to sink in when he realized in order for that to happen, he'd have to avoid Munakata at all costs. Which was easier said than done, since he was coming in two hours after Enomoto tomorrow, and Fushimi still had three hours after that until he was off. Not to mention that he'd dipped out while his boss had been in the restroom just now. More than likely, he'd try and tell Fushimi every single thing that had occurred after he'd left, and there was no way in hell he was gonna be up for that. He'd left for a reason dammit.

The sudden crinkling in his pocket tore him from his agitated thoughts and, after a moment of hesitation, went to pull out the energy bars he'd put in there a little while ago. He paused along the sidewalk, looking down at the two wrappers that held his evening meal. They sat in his open palm, the idea itself basically presenting itself to him. 

He slipped the energy bars back into his coat pocket and then hurried back on his way home, a pleased feeling sitting in the pit of his stomach.

He'd find a way to make it work.

 

\- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _

 

The next morning, Fushimi awoke to he sound of a new text message.

He let out a low grumble when he felt the buzz from his phone go off, letting out a short string of curses for whoever had decided it was a good idea to text him at seven in the morning, especially after he'd only gone to bed about 2 hours ago. It took a little bit of self convincing, but eventually he rolled onto his side and reached for his phone. The immediate light, however small, nearly burned his eye sockets and it caused him to flinch away from the intense brightness. His eyes slammed shut, trying to wake up a little more before he dared to glance at the screen a second time. 

When he was able to work himself up to check the message, finally, he had to squint, both against the light and because he wasn't wearing his glasses. 

Apparently, it was Awashima, asking if he could come in early today to help with some of the paperwork she hadn't been able to get to last night before the shop opened up.

He let out a low groan.

Sunlight had barely started to peek through the curtains in his room. He closed his eyes and hid himself under the covers, tossing his phone away and refusing to move. The shop didn't even open until nine, so why the hell was she contacting him this early? There couldn't possibly that much paperwork she still needed to have done. If anything, it was probably what remained of the rent and any leftover bills she hadn't been able to reach by the end of her shift last night. 

_Annoying..._

He thought about replying and telling her he couldn't make it, or even toyed with the idea of not replying at all, but he knew each attempt would end in failure regardless. She knew he could make it, since he only lived ten minutes away if he walked, and if he simply didn't answer, he knew she'd be expecting him at the shop anyways. 

He cursed under his breath, flopped onto his back, and stared at the ceiling. At least he'd have some time to himself now that he was going in early. 

A messy bundle of red hair and a pair fiery amber eyes, all surrounded by countless amounts of vibrant flowers suddenly filled his thoughts.

He gazed up at the ceiling for a moment longer, brows drawing together just slightly. He clicked his tongue, but couldn't help the feeling of anticipation that had started welling up inside of him. 

He supposed he could make room for that, too.

 

\- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ 

 

It was forty-five minutes after seven when Fushimi finally left his apartment. After he'd woken up, he knew there was no way he'd be able to get back to sleep, and had reluctantly decided he might as well just head to work. 

After a quick shower, he'd simply thrown on a white v-neck t-shirt and slipped on his coat. When he checked the weather forecast on his phone, he'd narrowed his eyes upon seeing it was only supposed to get up into the low forties today. He let out a low grumble and went to fetch a scarf. If that was going to be the high for today, it was going to be cold as fuck walking into the shop at eight in the morning.

After he grudgingly threw the scarf around himself and locked the door, he set off. The cold was already seeping into his fingers, and he curled them into fists in his coat pockets to keep them warm.

The sun was out, but it was of little use behind a murky layer of early morning fog and cloud that covered the sky. It did ignite the sky in soothing warm yellows, whites, and barely noticeable light blues. It was too late for it to be one of those beautiful sunrises that bathed the sky in bright reds and oranges, but the pastel-like colors were quite soothing to look at, too

Fushimi lifted the grey scarf over his nose and let out a small breath in attempt to warm it. He was halfway there, and knew as soon as he opened the doors he'd be cranking the heat up.

The frigid air was like a numb blanket that was slowly settling over Fushimi's skin, but the peaceful walk was actually quite nice. Hardly anyone was up yet, and only a few cars had gone by, making the sound of their running engines the only thing to be heard, besides the occasional singing of birds to announce a new morning.  

He briefly wondered what kind of state the shop would be in. Fuse had brought a lot of beer with him yesterday, and although he usually wouldn't be worried about that kind of thing while Awashima was there, she'd been too far relaxed last night to make Fushimi think she would have been anywhere near as strict as she usually was. He just hoped that that brief moment of leeway hadn't caused a disgusting mess he'd have to clean up after.

His eyes narrowed the more he thought about it. Could Awashima have gotten drunk last night as well? Is that why she had asked him to come in so early, so he would have to clean up the mess she'd left?

It better not have been. 

He knew for a fact that Fuse had probably gotten wasted as hell, and had Domyouji been there he would have gotten shitfaced right alongside him. He couldn't really see Akiyama or Kamo overdoing it, but he knew that Hidaka was one that would break if pressured enough, and Enomoto would keep drinking as long as someone drank with him and encouraged him to keep going. Gotou probably got drunk. He didn't even know if he should expect to hear if Awashima got drunk or not, and he'd never even heard of Munakata being even remotely tipsy before, but either way, it was unpredictable. 

If the place was chaos, Enomoto was the next person coming in today, and although Fushimi didn't mind him as much as he did some of the others, he was still gonna be pissed. He did his work, came on time, and was tolerable to be around. It would be unfortunate if he were to be killed.

He let out another warm puff of heat into his scarf. The shop was right down the street, and Fushimi picked up the pace a little, already looking forward to the heat the shop would have, hopefully, waiting for him. He wasn't sure if anyone had thought of turning it off last night to save power, and for once he prayed that they hadn't. 

His fingers closed around the small ring of keys in his pocket as he neared the shop. Much to his relief, the frost that lined most of the shops down the street, wasn't on the windows to the tattoo shop. They'd left the heat on, and although _someone_ was probably going to complain about the bills being too high (that someone probably being him), he was glad he didn't have to wait the entire hour it took for the system to work properly and generate actual heat instead of blowing out cold air for half an hour.

He'd have to remember to get Munakata to call someone in for that. Like hell if he was going to deal with a broken heater in the middle of winter.

Fishing the keys out of his pocket, he slipped the key into the lock and turned it. The small click of the lock turning had him reaching for the doorknob and immediately swinging the door open, seeking out the blissful heat that awaited him. The door closed softly behind him and a small shudder wracked through his body at the sudden change in temperature. 

He took a hesitant step inside. The scarf he was wearing sunk closer to the base of his neck as he peered through the semi-darkness, eyes narrowing. Judging from the sunlight that was filtering in through the blinds, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Suspicion crawled up his spine, refusing to believe that everything could have possibly been left in perfect shape. Something had to have happened. That idiot Hidaka probably broke something. Maybe someone spilt beer on some sketches. 

If he found _anything_ , there would be hell to pay. And poor, unfortunate, Enomoto probably wouldn't live to see the next sunrise.

He stumbled inside and into the back, searching for the lights. He flicked them on once his fingers trailed over them, and the shop lit up automatically, getting rid of any last traces of darkness that had enshrouded the shop. 

Fushimi walked back out into the open space of the studios and took a quick look around.

Nothing. 

He narrowed his eyes and went for the trash, wondering if his co-workers really thought he was that stupid. The lip popped open, and he stared in complete disbelief at the amount of beer cans he saw. There was way too many in there for there to be absolutely nothing wrong with the shop. 

His head flicked up as he observed the area in front of him more closely.  Even now, there still didn't seem to be anything though, and Fushimi let out a tired sigh. More than likely, if something had happened, Kamo or Akiyama had probably cleaned it up themselves, knowing those two. Either way, he was somewhat glad he wouldn't have to be cleaning up some morons mess this early in the morning. 

Deciding it was probably best to get the paperwork out of the way before the shop opened, Fushimi headed into the backroom and removed the pea coat he'd worn and hung it up on the hook he'd claimed for his own. He unwrapped the scarf from around his neck, but thought better of it, and simply adjusted the fabric so it hung more loosely around his neck.

With that, he headed over to the small office in the back that belonged to Munakata. Although it technically belonged to Munakata, he and Awashima often went in as they pleased, since his boss was often too busy with other things to apparently get all the bills done on time, so it was usually left up to the two of them, however annoying it was.

He opened the office door and went straight for the small pile of papers that sat on the edge of a very pristine looking desk. He picked up the pile and started sifting through it, looking over some of the papers that had already been filled out or marked as completed or already paid. It seemed as though about only half were left that still needed to be filled out. Honestly, the damage wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been.

Then again, this was Awashima he was talking about.

He let out a small sigh and retreated away from the office, shutting the door behind him and made his way over to his own personal work space that sat in the far corner by the window, away from the traffic of everyone going in and out of the backroom, or the customers coming in or leaving. This way he also got a window seat.

He set the papers down on the small desk he had stationed and flopped lazily into his chair. He flicked on the small lamp light that was sitting on his desk and began to look over the rest of the papers that needed to be finished or mailed by the end of the day. 

Awashima had actually gotten done a lot more than Fushimi had thought she would have, given last night and everything, and there was no way he was gonna complain about that. That just meant less work for him.

For the next twenty minutes or so, Fushimi looked over the remaining bills, papers, and requests he'd have to sort out for the rest of the members, when he heard the very distinctive sound of wheels against pavement. 

He blinked, confusion causing his brows to push together as he got up and strolled over to the window, lifting down a small portion of the blinds with a single finger and peered outside.

Just across the street, Fushimi spotted Yata stopped outside of the flower shop, looking to be struggling with the keys to the door, a skateboard propped against the side of the building.

So that's what that sound had been...

With a jolt, Yata seemed to have finally been able to turn the lock on the door, and letting out what looked like a tired sigh, reached down to pick up his skateboard before stepping inside. Fushimi watched as the lights flickered on, and Yata began to busy himself with things around the store. There was only so much he was able to see, but after a few minutes, the 'open' sign that hung in the window flickered on as he disappeared into what Fushimi knew was the backroom. 

He glanced down at his watch. The time was reading exactly eight-thirty seven. Fushimi raised a questioning eyebrow. Since when did a flower shop open this early, he wondered, and especially at a time like that.

Taking a quick glance at the small pile of nearly completed papers on his desk, he let his fingers fall away from the blinds as he sauntered into the back and grabbed the beige pea coat he'd hung up earlier. And without wasting anymore time, he was up and out the door, once again refusing to walk down to the crosswalk and instead just started across the street. Once he made it to the other side, he stopped to take a small look at the hours for when the shop was open. He was mildly surprised to see that the flower shop opened at the same time the tattoo shop did, but closed at around eight instead of ten. There was also a phone number to the shop listed directly below it.

Pulling his scarf up closer to his face, he reached for the door and stepped inside, the little doorbell going off as he did. 

There was no sound. Yata wasn't here yet.

Fushimi shrugged to himself; no matter.

He strolled over to the register, just about ready to kneel down and grab himself another of those energy bars he'd bought yesterday when he heard a shout of "I'll be right there!" escape from behind the curtained doorway. 

He hesitated for just a second, looking up in the direction Yata's voice was coming from. This was sure to be interesting.

A rustling sound came from just beyond the doorway, and a split second later, Yata emerged from the back, carrying a very small handful of tiny yellow lilies in one arm as he brushed the curtain back with the other.  

"Hey, sorry about that, what can I-" Fushimi witnessed the very moment Yata's face went from a small pleasant smile, to scowling in blatant disbelief and with a fiery rage brewing in his eyes. " _You!_ What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" 

Fushimi scoffed, and simply reached out and placed an energy bar down on the counter. "Nothing really," he drawled, a slightly mocking hitch in his tone.

Yata roughly dropped the flowers he'd been holding onto the counter. " _Hah?_ What does that mean?!"

Fushimi gave him a chastising tisk. "Is this any way for you to talk to your customers,  _Yata?"_  He smirked when the others' eyes went wide for just a split second. "As I recall, your mother doesn't approve of that."

"The hell? How do you know my name, and fuck you you bastard, you left my ass out to dry yesterday!"

Fushimi gave him a pointed look, ignoring that last part before glancing down to stare at the name tag that clearly read 'Yata' on it.

"I wonder..."

Yata's eyes followed his, and when they met the name tag an embarrassed blush settled over his face.

"S-shut up! I just forgot it was there, ok?"

He snorted. "Of course you did."

"Whatever! And besides, what the hell was with you yesterday, just leaving after that? I got my ass handed to me and you just-!"

"Not my problem."

Yata stopped and gave him a furious glare. He crossed his arms over his chest, and bumped the rolled up sleeves of his purple sweater as he did. "Now you're just being a dick."

Fushimi shrugged, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the counter. It took a little bit of adjusting due to his height, but he managed just fine. "It's not my fault you feel the need to cuss out your customers."

"You were being an asshole! _Are_ being an asshole!" he corrected.

He let out an irritated sigh, glancing down at the energy bar he'd placed on the counter. "Are you going to ring me up or not?" he mumbled, a slight frown on his mouth.

Yata's eyes lingered on his face for a moment longer than needed before his own twisted into a frown, almost sneering at him as he went back to pick up the flowers he'd slammed down.

"Hell no. We're closed until nine anyways, get the fuck out!"

He almost laughed out loud at that.

"If you're closed, then what idiot decided it would be a good idea to turn the sign on and leave the door unlocked?" he smirked, leaning forward just an inch and making the end of his scarf spill over onto the counter next to Yata's hand. Yata gave a slight jolt when the end brushed the back of his hand, and he jerked it away, holding onto the flowers as if Fushimi were threatening to take them away from him. The sight was oddly endearing. 

He watched in mild amusement as Yata tried to come up with a reason as to why he'd opened the store early, or maybe even a reason as to why he could kick him out, but to no avail. It was fun to watch him struggle, to open his mouth and let out a little stutter, only to close it again when he realized that excuse wouldn't work. Even then his brows would furrow as he tried to think of something, anything just to get this pain in the neck out of his store and away from him. Fushimi couldn't help the tiny smile that eventually broke through.

He reached over and started to toy with the energy bar, flicking it around with one finger, but kept his eyes trained on Yata's, teasing him as he purposefully pushed the bar around. 

Yata's eyes narrowed, switching between the bar and Fushimi's face several times before he gave a frustrated growl. "Okay fine, I opened early, but I'm still not ringing you up, you pushy bastard. Get lost already!" he snapped, and then moved around the counter and towards one of the flower stands they had set up

Fushimi turned and followed the red tuft of hair as he moved around, placing the lilies into their own appropriate space before he started to mosey about the store and fix anything that seemed to be out of place. To him, it just looked like he was trying to busy himself so he wouldn't have to talk to him.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't like to be ignored. 

"You know," he started, leaning back so only one elbow was on the counter now, "there's a phone number on the window outside, right?"

Yata stopped what he was doing and turned to give him a suspicious glare from where he was kneeling down on the floor.

"Yeah, so what?"

A wicked smile ghosted over his lips. "It would be unfortunate if you received a call and your mother were to pick up... wouldn't it?" 

Just as he predicted, Yata shot to his feet, clear anger displayed in his eyes. "The fuck? Are you trying to blackmail me just because I won't ring up your stupid energy bar?"

Fushimi shrugged once more, but wouldn't meet his eyes.

He gave him a exasperated look. "Are you a kid? Seriously..." he sighed. "Fine, whatever, but you better leave afterwards."

He didn't say anything. Neither did Yata as he rounded the counter a second time and pulled out the hand held scanner he'd used yesterday. He rung up the total, and Fushimi reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He gave him cash this time, and as Yata was putting the change into the register, a sudden thought hit him. Fushimi watched as Yata puled out the change to give back to him, a somewhat nervous tension obvious in his frame.

"Are you going to meet up with that girl who gave you that flower yesterday?"

Yata nearly dropped the change he was about to hand back, his face going bright red at the mention of yesterday's events. "D-d-don't talk about that! Idiot!"

"Hmm~." Fushimi leaned forward, a mischievous look shining in his eyes. "But why not, that girl will be waiting for you later. Aren't you gonna go?" he asked, actually curious if the red head was going to suck up the courage and meet up with her. In all honesty, Fushimi was going to be rather surprised if he actually did. This guy was a total ball of nerves around girls, or at least he seemed to be from what he'd seen yesterday, and wondered if he actually had the guts to meet up with a girl who had asked him on a date. "It's not polite to keep a young lady waiting."

At that, Yata released a lungful of air and slid that change over the counter. "T-that's the entire thing though! She's a high school student, I-I can't say yes to that!"

Fushimi narrowed his eyes, standing up and slipping the change into his wallet. "Why not? You don't look like you're much older." 

"Bullshit, I'm in college right now you fucking asshole!" He reached up and snatched the receipt once it printed out, tearing off a portion at the bottom as he did. He slammed it down in front of Fushimi. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna be that creepy dude who dates high school girls!" His face was still flushed, but whether it was from anger or embarrassment, Fushimi was unsure. 

He reached down and picked up the energy bar, slipping it into his pocket. He simply blinked at the guy in front of him. "You're a virgin in college. This is even worse than I thought."

"Will you fucking _quit_ with that already?!" He ran a hand over his face. "Honestly, that's all you got out of that.."

"Well, besides the fact that you're not a pervert and a somewhat decent member of society, yeah," he said, glancing down to take a look at his watch. It was five till nine. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He'd have to head back to open the shop.

Yata looked a little frustrated with the entire situation, and opened his mouth to say something, just before Fushimi decided to interrupt. 

"You need to tell her no. That girl will wait out there for you until nightfall, you moron." He made a pained sound, as if Yata's stupidity on the entire thing was physically paining him. "You should have just turned her down when she asked you yesterday, idiot." Fushimi glanced across the street, the 'Scepter 4' sign sitting in elegant writing above the shop. With a small sigh of reluctance, he started for the door to the flower shop. "Honestly, you should have just said no from the moment she gave you your own flower as a gift..." he mumbled, yet not quite loud enough for Yata to hear.

Yata sighed. "I know, ok? If I seen her I'll... tell her that I...have other plans," he tried, sounding nervous and unsure all at the same time. 

That actually made Fushimi stop and turn around. "Ha? What's that?" 

Yata's face lit up and he lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck. "I-I just don't wanna hurt her feelings, alright? Like, I don't wanna make her cry or anything, ok?!"

Fushimi just rolled his eyes. "Yes, great idea, just tell her you're busy, and she won't try asking to reschedule or anything at all, right?" Yata sputtered, but Fushimi pushed on. "Or even better yet, just tell the little high school girl you'll be busy everyday for the rest of your life, and maybe she'll get a clue then. Right after she spits in your face, runs away crying, and calls you an asshole for making fun of her." The red head visibly deflated at that, and Fushimi snorted. "Yes, great plan, you idiot."

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'll t-tell her no."

That one got him a raised eyebrow, but Fushimi said nothing. That was, until he looked at his watch and realized it was already nine. He swore under his breath and made for the door again. He paused in the doorway though, and spared a glance over his shoulder. Yata was looking at him in confusion, probably wondering as to why he was leaving so suddenly, and Fushimi smirked. "I'll see you later, _Misaki,"_ he said, pronouncing each syllable in a clear, mocking tone. "I'll probably be back later."

A blank stare was all he got. As if he couldn't believe the name that had just come out of Fushimi's mouth. Very slowly, a mix of confusion, horror, rage, and disbelief was starting to creep their into the depths of his amber eyes though, and Fushimi took that as his signal to leave. Just as the door was swinging closed, he heard a very angry yell of, " _What the hell, don't call me that! And stay the hell away, you creepy bastard! How do you_ _even-"_ And the door shut behind him, and he wasted no time in starting across the street. He'd only taken about two steps when a satisfied smirk filled out over his lips, and kept it up until he was back inside Scepter 4, hanging up his coat and munching on an energy bar.

 

\- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _

 

Yata watched the back of the guy who'd just left retreat away from the store, hardly even bothering to look both ways for cars. 

He grit his teeth.  _Stupid bastard, are you trying to get yourself killed?!_

He thought back to the way he'd said his name. His _first_ name, and it sent shivers down his spine. God, he really hoped that guy wasn't a stalker or something weird like that. 

His eyebrows pinched together in confusion though. How the hell  _did_ he know his name? He was sure he'd never told him what it was himself, and his name tag only read 'Yata' on it, so how? He leaned his back against the counter and crossed his arms, tipping his head to the side as he pondered the thought. They hadn't exchanged names, and the guy only knew Yata's name from his name tag, so where had he heard the name Misaki? There wasn't anyone who'd been around who'd known his name while that guy was here who would know it except for his mom, and-

Yata felt himself tense up. Now that he mentioned it, he had walked into the shop yesterday with his mother talking to that guy. He hadn't thought much of it then, besides thinking how cool the guy looked, but had she somehow mentioned it in the conversation they'd been having?

_Mom, how could you?!_

He sighed, running his hands over his face. What the hell had even happened this morning, anyways? That guy had been doing nothing but poking fun at him, but it hadn't seemed to be in a hostile way. If anything, it was playful and a little mocking, but nothing that seemed overly vicious. And then just before he'd left, he'd (somewhat) been trying to help him out with his girl problem. 

But at the end, the way he'd said his name, he'd definitely been making fun of him. Yata clenched his fists, a dangerous smile forming. Maybe he'd just beat him up next time he did that. 

Yata turned and watched as the guy walked into a building on the other side of the street that said 'Scepter 4' across it. He blinked, waiting for a few seconds to see if he'd come out again. When he didn't, and the blinds to the store were pulled up and the _closed_ sign was flipped so it said _open,_ Yata's eyes nearly shot out of his head. 

"No way... He works across the street from me?!"

Well, that would actually explain a few things. 

"Dammit," he muttered to himself. He stood up and walked into the backroom to search for some of those lilacs he'd been trying to find earlier, irritation grating on his nerves as he pushed around things of flowers and plant food. That guy had been a total asshole, both yesterday _and_ today. There was no way he wanted him to come back, but now that he knew he worked across the street from him, the possibility of him returning, no matter what he tried to say, was very high. 

He paused in his searching though when he thought back to how he'd tried to help him. He'd been in a hurry, and now Yata knew why, but he'd stuck around to try to discussing the issue with him anyways. It was a little confusing really, but he wasn't gonna waste his time trying to figure it out. Sure, the guy was cool looking and all, but he was an asshole who did nothing but piss Yata off. He hesitated again though, thinking back to when Yata wouldn't stop calling him an asshole, and the guy had actually started pouting over it. If he had to recall the thoughts going through his head at the time, it would have been something similar to, _"_   _O_ _k, what the fuck, that shouldn't be that adorable, god dammit Yata stop staring, its not that big of a deal, yes he's hot, but he's an asshole, but FUCK if that pout isn't just cute as hell, oh my god what the fuck shut up, look away just stop fucking looking"._

Yata frowned down at one of the flowers he'd managed to find. He swore if he listened hard enough he could almost hear it telling him, " _Don't do it Yata, don't you fucking do it you stupid idiot"._

He scowled at it unhappily. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know already," he mumbled, but couldn't help that single glance at the stash of energy bars they kept in the back.

 

 


End file.
